Every patient undergoing replacement of the outflow valve from the heart is being extensively studied both pre- and post-operation in an attempt to more clearly define those patients who have the highest and lowest risk of surviving operation. In addition, we are trying to determine those factors that influence the long-term benefit from the operation.